Ten
by Infynyte
Summary: What if the war didn't happen? What if everyone was still alive and well? And what'll happen when Tris and Tobias have a happy incident? A year after Tris's initiation, she and Tobias are living together, and will train a new batch of initiates together. But that's not the only new part of their life that they'll share! I'm gonna try to upload two or three times a week!


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please don't come for me!**

 **Tris POV**

"Tris," Tobias says as he nudges me out of my deep sleep.

"No," I mumble as i shove a pillow onto my head.

He laughs lightheartedly. "No to what? I haven't asked you a question."

"You want me to get up. I. Don't. Wanna." I mumble into the mattress.

"C'mon, Tris," he says as he touches my bare arm. "We have some new blood coming in in a little less than an hour. You wouldn't want to set a bad example for the initiates, would you?"

I shove the pillow off my head and groan. "That's today?"

"Yep," he says as he plants a kiss on my forehead. "Now, get up, please."

"Fine," I say as I sit up. "You're lucky I'm nice."

"You are?" he says.

I smack him with my pillow. "Yes, I am."

"Whatever you say," he chuckles. "I'll go get breakfast. You get ready."

"Okay." He kisses me lightly and leaves.

I stumble to the bathroom and get in the shower. As I shampoo my hair, a wave of nausia hits me and I vomit. God, why have I been so sick lately? I managed to vomit only where the water hits in the tub so i simply resume my shower and get out. I pull my clothes on. Black t shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket that I zip up to my throat. I brush my hair and pullit into a ponytail. I still feel like actual crap, but initiation starts today, so i cant call in sick, like I do when im working at the tatoo parlor with Tori.

I open the door and see Tobias sitting on the bed, a muffin in each hand. "You excited?" He hands me a muffun.

"I dunno, Tobias," I admit. "Just last year, I was an initiate. And it really sucks that I've been feeling like absolute crap lately."

"Yeah..." He trails off. "Why do you think you've been so sick? You think you're coming down with something?"

"I don't think i'm coming down with anything," I reply. "Half the time I'm sick as a dog, then the other half, I feel like I could keep up with the train while it's going its fastest. And I'm also gaining a little weight, which I really don't understand, since I've been eating less..."

The thought hits me like a sledgehammer between the eyes. And I remember three weeks ago when I forgot to take a pill. And I missed my last period.

"Oh, my God," I whisper. I place my hands on my stomach.

"What?" Tobias stands and puts his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I bite my lip. "Promise you won't be mad."

"Why? Do I have a reason to be?"

His deep blue eyes reach into my soul and i feel the words come out of my mouth, but I don't hear them. "I think I'm pregnant..."

A wave of shock comes over him, and then a wave of pure joy. "Oh, my God!" He pulls me into a tight hug and lifts me off of the ground. "This is amazing!" He sets me down, still grinning from ear to ear. "But how? We always use protection."

"About three weeks ago..." I mumble, Staring at my shoes. "I forgot to take the pill. But I don't know if I'm pregnant. I need to take a test."

"We have half an hour," Tobias says. "I'm gonna go buy that test while you... do whatever. I'll be back in a little bit." He kisses me and leaves.

I sit alone for maybe ten minutes, thinking about this possible pregnancy, this possible child, and am scared. What if I'm a sucky parent? What if i have zero maternal instinct and Tobias ends up raising the kid essentially on his own?

Then he walks in, pregnancy test in hand, with a grin plastered on his usually sullen face and I know he wants this kid, and if he wants it, so do I.

 **Tobias POV**

Tris takes the test into the bathroom and leaves me sitting on the edge of the bed, boucing my feet. I know that we used protection because we didn't want to get pregnant so young, her 17 and me 19, but I sit there praying for her to be pregnant with my child. I love her, and I do want a family with her. But my reasonable side nags me, saying we're too young to have kids. So I sit here praying for her to be pregnant, and for her not to be pregnant.

She walks out of the bathroom holding the test. I shoot to my feet. "Well?"

I see a tear in her eye as she hands me the test, and prepare myself for bad news. I look at the test. One line means not pregnant, two means pregnant. My hands shake as I read the results...

 **Hope you like cliffhangers! But please comment! I love constructive critisism, but please don't be too mean! Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
